We Are Legion
by xXSniperKingXx
Summary: There Empire was old, when their own galaxy held nothing new to explore they went beyond. Not to other galaxies, but instead to other realities. Thanks to the efforts of the Empires top Scientists they created the Dimensional Warp Drive, capable of functioning like an FTL their new ships could now go beyond their with they explore and expand, their first stop, Remanent.


Hello Everyone, I've been working on getting back into writing again So I hope you all enjoy what I've created this time. I don't own RWBY so don't even ask.

**Legion**

**The Interdimensional Empire**

**Prolog: First Contact**

Start up Sequences engaged…..

…

…

…

…

-Routing System Power…

-Self Recharging Tiberion Power Cells …..…Optimizing

Cell A…Offline (Cell Damaged, Request Replacement)

Cell B…Online

Cell C…Offline (Cell Dislodged, Request Readjustment)

Cell D…Offline (Cell Missing, Request Replacement)

-Motor Functions …..Restoring

Neck…...…..Complete

Shoulders….Complete

Limb Joints ….Optimizing

Elbow Joints ..….Online(locked)

Wrists & Hands .….Online(Locked)

Knee Joints ...…Online(Locked)

Ankles…Online(Locked)

-Motor Functions ...…Online

-Neuroptics…...…..…Restoring (30%)

-Communicator(Local) ...Online

-Communicator (Long Distance) …..Offline (Circuits Missing, Probable cause [Salvaged])

-Scanner Module …...Online

-EngageScanningFunction …..

-Scanning…

-There are (8) figures of Humanoid structure passing by Unit ID: Sierra Alpha 1-7-0-0

-Human: 7

-Unknown: 1 (species unknown, inquiry required)

-Male: 2

-Female: 6

-Searching Ship logbooks

-No Crew are scheduled for ship activity at this time

-Action #121 `Interrogate` recommended

-Do you Comply?

-Humanoid Female #1: What's with this place? The lights are all out.

-Humanoid Female #2: It just fell from the sky and crashed, do you really think the lights would still work?

-Humanoid Female #3: Why did we all agree to investigate this thing anyways, We already have the relics! Not to mention we defeated a Death Stalker AND a Nevermore! There was absolute no need to come in here.

Unknown Female #1: Hey everyone, look at this.

-Unit Chassis ID: Sierra Alpha 1-7-0-0 Is being touched and examined by Humanoids.

-Action #17 Recommended `Disengage Unit Restraints`

-Do you comply?

-No

-Humanoid Male #1: Whoa, that looks like a suit of armor! I wonder if it would fit me!

-Humanoid Female #4: Looks like it could Fit you Jaune. But we don't quite know what it is yet, someone, or something, could be inside it already.

-Human Female #3: Pyrrha! Don't get his hopes up! We still have no clue what any of this stuff is! Who knows? Maybe this thing is some kind of Suicide Bomb suit!

-Unit ID: Sierra Alpha 1-7-0-0 is being nudged by Humanoid #3

-Action #48 Recommended `Restrain Individual`

-Do you comply?

-Yes

-Insert Speech

-"Please stop yelling, others are trying to sleep."

-Status Update

-Humanoids are observing Unit ID: Sierra Alpha 1-7-0-0 with caution, Humanoid Female #3 is attempting to free herself.

-Humanoid Female #3 is kicking and pulling Sierra Alpha 1-7-0-0

-Action #49 Recommended `Release Individual`

-Do you comply?

-Yes

-Humanoid #3: Ow! That hurt you know!

-Humanoid #1: Weiss are you ok?

-Weiss: Yeah I'm just fine Ruby.

-Pyrrha: I'm sorry we didn't mean to wake you Mr…

-insert Speech

-"I am Sierra Alpha 1-7-0-0, my partner calls me `Idle`. You may do the same."

-Pyrrha: I'm Pyrrha.

-Jaune: Hi, I'm Jaune.

-Humanoid Female #5: I'm Nora!

-Humanoid Male #2: My name is Lie Ren.

-Ruby: I'm Ruby! And this is my big sister Yang!

-Yang: Sup.

Unknown Female #1: Blake Belladonna.

-Weiss: I'm Weiss Schnee, it's an Honor I guess.

-Action #78 Recommended `Formal bow`

-Do you comply?

-Yes.

-Insert speech

-"It is an Honor to make your acquaintance".

-Engage Action #61 `Inquire about presence`

-Insert speech

-"What are you all doing here? This Vessel is for Eadairian Military personnel only. I must ask you all to leave immediately."

-Status update

-Humanoid figures Stare at one another before looking back at Unit: Sierra Alpha 1-7-0-0 with curious expressions.

-Yang: No to be rude or anything but you're not very intimidating with you being held in place the way you are.

-Engage action #17 'Disengage Unit Restraints'

-Insert Speech

-"You were saying?"

-Jaune: Wow, you're tall.

-Search data bank, topic: Height of Unit ID: Sierra Alpha 1-7-0-0

…

...

-Result(s) Found(1): 195.58cm

-Insert speech

-"Indeed, I am about 77 in, or 195 cm."

-Incoming transmission: Unit ID: Charlie Tango 5-9-0-9 'Lucas' Heavenly Aura Ship AI

-New Mission Objectives:

-Primary Objective: Restore Ship Power and prepare for Stage 3 Operations

-Primary Objective: Wake crew from Cryo sleep

-Secondary Objective: Locate intruders (8) and bring to interrogations.

-Insert Speech

-"Oh crap…"


End file.
